


I'll always be there for you

by Hawwkgirl



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Better Together: A FitzSimmons Partnered Exchange, Cute, F/M, Family, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-30 12:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3936487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawwkgirl/pseuds/Hawwkgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the FitzSimmons Partnered Exchange on Tumblr; Being cute with their child/ren for tumblr's @elizabaethhenstridge and @agents-of-fitzsimmons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll always be there for you

Jemma sighed, trying to restart the car again, failing greatly.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" Peggy asked from her carseat.

"Nothing's wrong, darling, I just need to call your father." Jemma replied, as calmly as possible.

"Why do you need to call Dadda?" Peggy asked.

Jemma sighed, so _this_ is the side effect of being the parents of a very curious child. "Because I want to talk to him." Jemma answered.

"Did the car break again?" Peggy asked.

Jemma gave up, "Yes, I'm afraid it did."

"Oh, okay." Peggy said, not seeming to be bothered by this, probably because it breaks down so much.

"Will we get to car pool with Mellie?" Peggy asked.

"Maybe," Jemma replied. "Let me talk with your father, do you want your juice?"

Peggy nodded, "Yes please."

Jemma handed Peggy her drink then she pulled up Fitz's name on her cell phone.

 _Hello?_ Fitz asked when she got through.

"Hey babe." Jemma said.

 _Hey Jem, what's up?_  

"The car broke down again."

_Oh, where are you at?_

"New york Ave, near Jefferson."

_Right, I'll be there. Peg with you?_

"Yeah, I'm gonna call Skye, see if she can pick Peggy up."

_Sounds good, see you soon._

"I love you."

 _I love you too_.

Jemma hung up. "Peg sweetheart, are you okay if Aunty Skye comes and picks you up?" Jemma asked her daughter.

"Are you still coming?" Peggy asked in reply.

"As soon as Daddy gets here." Jemma replied. 

Peggy sighed, "Okay."

Jemma pulled up Skye's name on her phone, pressing the "call" button.

 _Hey, what's up?_ Skye asked from the other side of the phone.

"Oh its just the car broke down again and I need you to come pick Peggy up." Jemma replied.

_Sure, text me the co-ords?_

Jemma texted her the street names, "Done."

_Got them. Be there soon._

The phone call ended.

"She's coming?" Peggy asked, before taking a sip from her juice box.

"Yeah, she'll be here soon." Jemma replied.

"Okay." Peggy said. "Can I have my drawing pad and crayons?"

"Of course sweetheart." Jemma said, handing Peggy her drawing pad and crayons.

* * *

Skye got there not much later, Jemma guesed that she dropped everything when Jemma called.

"Aunty Skye!" Peggy exclaimed, jumping out of her carseat and running to hug Skye.

"Hey Peg." Skye said, smiling at the little girl.

"The car broke again." Peggy told Skye. 

"I heard." Skye said. "You want anything from your car before we go?"

Peggy thought for a moment, "Oh, my drawing pad and crayons."

"Go grab them sweetheart." Jemma told her daughter.

Peggy nodded and went back to the car.

"You called someone right?" Skye asked her best friend.

"Fitz." Jemma replied.

"Can he actually fix it?" Skye asked. "I mean this is what? The fifth time this car has broke down this year? I think Fitz can only do so much to fix it."

"What are you saying?" Jemma asked.

"I think it's time for you to hang up the coat for this car." Skye replied.

"No!" Jemma exclaimed.

"Jem, you've had this car since before Peggy was born, and in that time it has broke down at  _least_ fourty times?" Skye said. "I think that's an omen to get rid of it."

Jemma sighed, "But you know what this car means to Fitz."

Skye opened her mouth to reply but Peggy came back with her drawing pad and crayons.

"Sorry it took so long," Peggy said. "I lost the purple crayon."

"Well you can't lose that color, it's my favorite." Skye exclaimed with a smile.

Peggy nodded.

"Well, you ready to go?" Skye asked.

Peggy nodded again, "Yeah- wait! What about my carseat?"

"I have a carseat." Skye said. "You can use Mellie's."

"But what if you need to drive both me  _and_  Mellie?" Peggy asked.

Skye laughed kindly, "Good thinking, Peg. You go ahead and get in Mellie's carseat and me and your mom can retrieve the carseat."

"Really?" Peggy asked, looking up at her mom to make sure.

Jemma chuckled softly, "Just go get in Aunt Skye's car."

"Okay." Peggy said before skipping off to Skye's car.

* * *

After Jemma and Skye had moved Peggy's carseat to Skye's car and Jemma said goodbye, Skye and Peggy left, leaving Jemma sittingon the hood of the car.

Jemma sighed, glancing at her phone, flipping through her unneeded emails and trash mail.

"Nope, nadda, trash, useless, spam..." Jemma muttered to herself. "Well, all of this is-"

"Jem?" Fitz called, gently slamming the door to their rusty old pick up truck behind him.

Jemma glanced up at him, "Hey babe."

"How are you-and the baby of course- so uh, how are you two?" Fitz rambled on.

"We're fine Fitz." Jemma said with a small eye roll.

"Skye picked up Peg?" Fitz asked.

Jemma nodded, "Yeah, not long ago. Fitz do you think the car has lived with us for long enough?"

Fitz gave her a weird look, "Why would you ask that?"

"Just Skye said something about "hanging up the coat of the car"." Jemma shrugged slightly. "It's silly, really."

"No, it's not silly if you want to talk about it." Fitz said.

Jemma frowned, "I don't know it's just- _Ow_! Oh god!  _Fitz_!"

Fitz jumped at her raised voice, "Jemma! What's wrong?!"

"The baby!" Jemma yelled. "Fitz, I think it's _today_!"

"What?!" Fitz yelped. "Oh my god, um, I'll call nine-one-one and-"

"Don't be silly! We have one working car, we'll take that." Jemma snapped, not meaning to come out so harsh. "Sorry, can we just head to hospital, now please?"

"Right," Fitz said, moving next to Jemma so she could use him as support to walk to the car. 

* * *

"Dad!" Peggy exclaimed, running into her father's arms as soon as she, Skye and Mellie entered the waiting room.

"Hey baby girl," Fitz said, pulling her into a hug. "Did Aunty Skye tell you the good news?"

"She said that Mommy was going into labor, that my little brother or sister is going to be born soon." Peggy said, grinning up at her father. "Is it true?"

Fitz nodded, setting Peggy back down, "Yeah, you're going to have a sibling."

"Yay!" Peggy said, pumping a fist into the air, her face baring a huge grin.

Fitz smiled, ruffling her hair slightly as she grinned up at him.

"How soon will I get to meet my sibling?" Peggy asked, her grin replaced with a curious smile.

"I don't know Peg, we'll just have to wait and see." Fitz replied.

* * *

"Miss Skye, you and the girls can come back now." The nurse said.

Peggy's eyes flashed open, "Do I have a sibling now?!"

The nurse smiled slightly, "Yeah, you're Peggy right?"

Peggy nodded, her eyes alert and a huge smile on her face.

"Well, your mommy told me to tell you that you have a little brother now." The nurse said, squatting down to meet Peggy's gaze. "And she wants you and your friends to go meet him, but you can't be real loud, okay?"

Peggy nodded again, "Okay."

Skye smiled, mouthing a 'thank you' to the nurse before turning to Skye, "Come on Peg, let's go meet your baby brother."

Peggy nodded, "C'mon Mellie, I've got a baby brother! Which makes him your baby cousin!"

Mellie grinned, jumping up from her seat to join Peggy.

* * *

Fitz smiled at them as they entered the room, "Hey guys."

"So I have a brother now?" Peggy asked, hopping up and down a bit trying to look at the bundle in her mother's arms.

Jemma chuckled softly, "Yeah," She glanced at Fitz, "his name is Antoine Leon Fitz-Simmons, would you like to hold him Peg?"

Peggy nodded eagerly, "Please."

"Here, careful, hold him like I taught you how to hold babies." Jemma said, carefully handing Antoine to Peggy.

Peggy cradled Antoine carefully, smiling down at him, "Hey Antoine, I'm your big sister, Peggy, I'm gonna take good care of you and look after you and teach you how to play hide and seek and so many other games. You can always look up to me and I'll always be there for you, kay?"


End file.
